


Anar caluva tielyanna.太阳将照耀你的道路。

by uglykirikuu



Category: South Park, South Park:Stick of Truth
Genre: M/M, 情人节贺礼, 骑士与他的国王
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送给Kuno。愿日月之光永远照耀你的道路。另外，作者还没有看完游戏的主线剧情，所以部分设定可能只是作者自己的想法。无关游戏。同时弃权对于这些角色的拥有和决定。<br/>本文中的精灵语都是百度的，作者实际对精灵语一窍不通。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anar caluva tielyanna.太阳将照耀你的道路。

1

 

其实他们并不是那么严格的精灵王和骑士的关系啦，最开始的时候他们也真的只是觉得这只是个游戏。Stan的确是觉得Kyle和他的红头发更适合精灵王的角色，但到了后来……呃，到了后来或许也的确有些东西变了味。不是那种东西烧糊了的变味！是那种陈酿，随着时间的流逝越发香醇。不，不，不，也不是这个，他们才没那么gay。

 

最开始的时候只是他们几个又因为一些东西吵架了什么的，赌着气的小男孩们又拉拉扯扯地开始拉拢其他的一些孩子加入自己的阵营来对抗对方。从大人的角度看来是这样的。不过Stan是这样觉得的——

 

Stan Marsh，出生在一个普通的家庭但拥有决不平凡的心。从出生起他便注定了要成为一名战士，但他只是盲无目的地行走在这片大陆上。没有任何人能与他匹敌，他总是孤独的。每一个夜晚他独自入眠，月光洒进他家的窗口照在他的身上。他无所适从，在冰冷的月光中他再次感到孤独，难道在这大陆之上，他命定要做一个孤胆英雄？

 

然而神灵似乎并不认同他这个观点。又是一个不眠夜，他却感觉不到月光洒进他的窗。在好奇之中他起身，迷蒙之中他却看到窗口坐着一个少年。“嘿Stan，今天我又和Cartman干翻了，但是不管怎样我抢到了精灵，我们要开始一个漫长的赌注；总而言之呢我是精灵王，你要加入我成为我的战士吗？”

 

差不多，就是这样。接下来的故事就比较无聊一些，他们一起去说服原来他们阵营的孩子，还和Cartman暂时一起发现了（你知道的，其实就是在大陆上闲逛然后决定一下某条路上的棍子应该是这个世界的中心和终结）真理之杖——这个大杀器正在被他们双方争夺着，被人类和精灵们争夺着。恩，接下来的故事的确是比较正统。

 

 

 

2

 

“Cartman，或者我们应该叫你the Catman？”Kyle在信鸦里嘲讽着Cartman在今天的战斗中的无作为。人类的大巫师今天简直是弱爆了，或者换一个说法，他每天都弱爆了！在Craig再一次尝试偷走属于精灵的真理之杖的时候，大巫师在信鸦里暴露了自己的险恶愚蠢的计划，结果让Craig被逮了个正行，现在还成为了他们的俘虏。从某种方面来说也的确是“有所作为”。

 

*Stan likes this.*

 

“你们最好记着，明天就会是人类复仇的日子！”Cartman在评论里张牙舞爪。Kyle面对着那块小小的发着莹蓝色光芒的屏幕嗤嗤发笑，他已经能够想象到明天人类和精灵之间又会发生一场怎样精彩的战斗了。但无论战斗如何精彩，人类是抢不走真理之杖的，精灵的阵营太强大了，这是明摆着的。

 

“是吗小子，放马过来吧！”Stan回复Cartman。Kyle刷新了一下，没有其他新消息了，他看着Stan那个一脸拽样的战士头像，后面跟着一行小小的字。Kyle又刷新了一下。

 

“Stan，你们真的不觉得你们玩的这个游戏持续得有些久了吗？”Wendy回复了Stan。

 

“不，Wendy，有些事情永远不会过时。争斗永远浮沉于人类与精灵之间。”Kyle回复Wendy。他回复之后页面自动刷新，Stan新发布了一条动态，应该是刚才Wendy的话题的跟进。“Isil caluva tielyanna.”这是什么？Kyle检索起来，接着又弹出了新消息。

 

“你说的都是什么鬼。”这是Cartman。

 

“听不懂精灵语的傻比人类。”Stan秒回。

 

精灵语，哈？Kyle笑了笑，检索结果已经出来了。Isil caluva tielyanna，愿月光照耀你的道路。是魔戒电影中的精灵语。作为精灵王，Kyle想起了在游戏的最开始的那个晚上，他从自己的房间窗户里爬出去，按捺不住兴奋和紧张的心情一路偷溜到Stan的窗户前，一跃跳上自己好友的床上把还在熟睡的好友摇醒，邀请他加入自己的阵营。

 

那个时候Stan还没有完全清醒，但听完他的话以后就微笑了起来。他听见好友轻声说：“所以我要做精灵王的骑士咯？”末了还带上几声笑才算完。

 

然后Kyle记得他自己说，是啊，你要做我的骑士。这可不好笑。

 

*Kyle likes this.*

 

三秒过后。

 

*Stan likes this.*

 

 

 

3

 

“我的战士们，相信战斗即将要开始。”Kyle戴着他的王冠，俯视着所有的精灵，身边站着他的骑士Stan，他说，“Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya.（愿众神护佑你在世间的旅程）”台下的精灵们于是开始欢呼和呐喊，他们大概没有听懂他们的王刚才说了什么，不过气氛到了就好。

 

Kyle转过身，Stan正用一种惊讶的表情面对他。“精灵语？怎么我不知道你也看了魔戒还学得这么好？”他的骑士站在他的身边手执武器，在一片高声中有些失礼地向他吼叫着。

 

“那你呢？Isil caluva tielyanna？”Kyle笑起来，有几缕红头发从绿色的帽子底下钻出来，贴在他的脸颊旁。“现在是白天，如果你要祝福我，应该用这句话，”Stan说，“Anar caluva tielyanna.愿太阳照耀你的道路，我的王。”

 

“好吧，好吧，我的骑士。”Kyle依旧笑个不停，这时他的骑士单膝跪下，没有拿着武器的那只手放在他的胸前，低着头像是在宣誓忠诚。他的骑士低着头，样子看上去忠诚得像电影里那些誓死要从魔王手里救回公主的笨蛋，嘴巴里却跑出了一句“快送我赠别词啊Kyle，别让我等太久”，Kyle根本停不下去笑。

 

“让我想想好吗，多跪一会儿又不是什么难事。”

 

“就用刚才我说的那句。”

 

“行了你怎么这么娘唧唧的着急，”Kyle笑着说，“Anar caluva tielyanna.（愿太阳照耀你的道路）Stan.”在笑声中他的好几个发音都出错了，但对于Stan来说已经足够了。Stan慢慢站起身来，埋怨地看了一眼Kyle，然后他说：“今天你不如就留在这再学会儿精灵语吧，作为精灵多会说几句精灵语才像话。我不会让Cartman攻进来的。”

 

“我相信你，我的骑士。”Kyle又坐在了他的王座上，Stan则开始给精灵们分配任务和讲解战斗计划，很快他们的精灵大本营里剩下的精灵就没有几个了。Craig一直就被绑着吊在Kyle前面，当大家几乎走光的时候这个盗贼对他说：“天哪Kyle，你和Stan真是有够gay的。”他还试着用被绑着的手向他竖中指。

 

Kyle又想笑了。

 

 

 

4

 

在快中午的时候Cartman终于来了，Stan猜想他一定是在周六又睡过头了。“Cartman，你别想攻破我们的防线，你们现在的战力根本无法和我们战斗，出于好心我建议你带着你的军队先回去休息几天再来吧！”他当然是出于好心好意的，看看那些可怜的小男孩们，脸上的伤都还没好呢就又被拽来了。可怜人。

 

“或者你可以选择继续，然后如果你失败了你就要连续一个月，不，三个月作为我们的奴隶生活！我很期待，你还是继续打过来吧！”Stan宣布完毕，向自己后面的传令兵打了个手势让大家随时准备。其实精灵们早就准备好了，他只是要走一下形式。

 

人类的大巫师拽着Kenny公主慢慢走向他们的防线。Stan正疑惑着他想要干什么的时候，胖子高喊：“Stan你这个卑鄙小人，你永远别想让我做你们的奴隶，永远都不可能，只可能你们作为我的奴隶……”哦当然了，Stan在心里嘲讽着，继续听下去，“但今天我们是来做些别的事的，我们今天不会战斗，我们想请问能不能用Kenny公主换回盗贼Craig。”陈述语气，Cartman根本不是在问他们。

 

用Craig换到Kenny，其实战力的话也不好比……不好说。

 

“Mmmmm……Mmm、Mmmm！（你就这样卖了我……天哪、你这个无耻的混蛋！）”Kenny在Cartman的拽拉下显得很不满意，反抗着。

 

“嘿这又不是你认识我的第一天。”Cartman说。看在Cartman的份上，他才不会答应换个人质呢。而且Craig竖中指总是会把Kyle逗笑，至于Kenny讲的黄段子好多都听不清，还是算了。

 

“是的这也不是我认识你的第一天了，Cartman，我拒绝你的请求。现在你可以打过来了！准备好做我和Kyle的奴隶吧。”Stan下达命令开始攻击。

 

“Screw you guys!I hate you guys,I hate you all!!”Cartman尖叫起来，其中还混杂着Kenny的笑声，人类和精灵之间的战争今日又再一次吹响了号角。“今天可是情人节，大不了我把Kenny直接整个打包送过去什么的，你们得送我点什么好的，比如说巧克力而不是这些该死的狗屎好吗！”Stan看着Cartman边躲闪边叫骂，笑起来。Butters和Tweek他们就站在后边为Cartman呐喊助威。

 

“Maratulde!（不用谢！）”Stan觉得自己也停不下来笑了。

 

 

 

5

 

“Cartman真的应该去做个笑星什么的，他超级搞笑的，还一直在说一些什么情人节我们得送他些巧克力什么的那些东西。”Stan站在Kyle前面手舞足蹈的，表演着Cartman的滑稽模样，Kyle也一直在笑，就像以前圣诞节他们一起做鬼脸的时候，两个人都笑得特别开心。

 

“Dude，我在里边听到了，就在我坐在我的王座上念着学精灵语因为Craig的中指笑的时候，”Kyle摘下了他的帽子和他的王冠，其中后者就躺在他身后的被子上，“我听了以后笑得根本就停不下来了，Craig在撇嘴。天哪现在想起来我还是想要笑。”

 

突然Kyle好像想到了什么，他盯着Stan说：“但是，Stan，今天好像真的是情人节，你不打算去找Wendy一起过吗？你们两个不是又在一起了吗？”

 

“啊，没有，我不想再继续和她在一起了。”Stan回忆着他以前一见Wendy就呕吐的可怜样子，“反正以前的情人节我都是和你一起过的，加上一个今年也不多多少。说到情人节，你的精灵语学得怎么样，来说几句看有没有我听不懂的？最好还能应情人节的景。”

 

“Stan，你怎么就一副精灵语专家的样子了？”Kyle骂道，转过身拿上了自己的王冠戴上，“听好了伙计，接下来的东西你一个字都不会听懂。Eca,a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova.Ego,mibo orch.And uhhh….Guren niniatha ni lu nia-govenitham.（*请阅读完以后阅读本段的注释）”Kyle有些说不下去了，他迅速地在大脑中搜刮着。

 

“我还真的听不懂……不过你听上去像是在骂我，别忘了还要应情人节的景。”Stan说。

 

“Inye tye-mela.”Kyle说出口之后才意识到自己刚才说了些什么，他不再继续说话而只是尴尬地看着Stan，希冀着他没有听懂刚才那句。

 

“Inye tye-mela.”Stan笑着复述道，“哦天哪，Kyle，情人节快乐。”当他说完以后他单膝跪在Kyle的面前，抬头看着Kyle的绿眼睛，里边星星点点的像是有月光掉落进了他的眼底。

 

Kyle弯下腰去，Stan则直着腰以便他们的嘴唇可以相碰。Kyle戴着王冠但Stan穿的都是自己的衣服而非骑士的那套服装，然而这一刻，他们的嘴唇相碰的这一刻，Stan觉得他们并不需要那些服装或者那个游戏来说明他是Kyle的骑士。他觉得Kyle就是他的王而Stan也会永远是这个红头发的男孩的骑士。永远。

 

落日正在把橙黄色的暖光铺洒在这片大陆上，第二个早上它又会从山的另一头以新生的面貌升起。阳光照耀在他们的道路上，月光也会，他们的道路从来都是明亮的。

 

“Stan, Anar caluva tielyanna.”轻轻的一个吻落下后，他的王在阳光之中，为他送上了最真诚的祝福和礼物。

**Author's Note:**

> *注释：Kyle说的那些话第一句是昆雅精灵语的“和半兽人舌吻吧”，第二句则是辛达林语的版本。第三句是辛达林语的“我的心会一直哭泣，直到再一次见到你”。至于后来的“Inye tye-mela”则是我爱你。原文的话其实不是这样打的，但是作者很懒惰，图方便就随便这样写出来了，如果有读者看不爽尽管来挑战吧，我很抱歉（。


End file.
